


The Audacity

by roseantique1234



Series: BaekMin Boyfriend Times [7]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Ahn PD is a bitch, Boyfriends, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PD101 Vote Manipulation Scandal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, angry minhyun, bitter dongho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseantique1234/pseuds/roseantique1234
Summary: The latest revelations of the Produce series vote manipulation scandal has Minhyun ready to throw hands for Dongho.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Series: BaekMin Boyfriend Times [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019301
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Audacity

**Author's Note:**

> I am honestly writing this out of sheer annoyance at the whole situation. Dongho should sue those assholes for psychological damanges

"Babe let me go. I'm just going out for a bit, I won't be long I promise," Minhyun requests through gritted teeth trying to worm his way out of Dongho's iron hug around his waist. 

It was another one of those days where Minhyun finished all his schedules and retreated to his comfort space to relax and spend time with his long time boyfriend -- a certain Kang Baekho/Dongho -- i.e. Dongho's studio. Bumzu was off visiting some family today, so the usually crowded, and rowdy studio bubbling with creative energy was relatively quiet today, perfect for Minhyun to catch up on some reading while Dongho worked on new samples and demos. 

Everything was going great. Dongho's clicks of the keyboard and mouse served as perfect white noise and Minhyun fell deeper into the crafted world of his novel. Occasionally, Dongho would ask his tall lover to sing a few bars to experiment with melody lines which the lead vocal did happily. Light pecks and soft hugs were exchanged as the hours lulled by, and the two were simply enjoying each other's presence. A comfortable silence befell the pair.

Then it happened. Setting his book down, Minhyun stretched out his back lazily on the leather couch and fishes his phone out of his pocket. He was shocked by the sheer amount of notifications, Weverse was going CRAZY, and concerned texts were flooding his inbox mainly from his former Wanna One bandmates. 

"Is Dongho okay???" Jisung's message read.

Why would Dongho not be okay? Minhyun thought.

"I can't believe Ahn PD did that. Oh my god, Minhyun hyung!!" Daehwi's message follows right after.

Minhyun clicks his tongue in frustration, what did that snake PD do this time?

"Hyun! Plese cheq up on DonHoe hyung! I'm concered," Kuanlin's text in broken Korean made Minhyun chuckle a little. That boy was still not the best at Korean but the effort was adorable. 

But seriously what is going on? Minhyun tilts his head up to eye his boyfriend whose eyes were also trained on his cellphone, taking a break from his composing work. He notices that Dongho's eyes were hollow, as if destitute and lost. That is what Minhyun knew something was very very very wrong. 

Like any Korean would do when in doubt he opened Naver and it didn't take long for him to see what was driving everyone in his social and fan circle insane. 

"Ahn Joon Young, 'Needed to sell out Kang Dongho'"

That motherfucking snake PD not only put Dongho through immense stress, ignored his anxiety disorder diagnosis, but he tried to frame Dongho as an ACCOMPLICE??? Saying Dongho willingly dropped out of the line up, twisting his words just to save his sorry ass?!!! AHN JOON YOUNG had the guts, HAD THE AUDACITY to put Dongho through all of that??!!! Minhyun was beyond pissed off. Wordlessly he gets up from the couch, ready to go... somewhere... anywhere to show Ahn Joon Young a piece of his mind.

Sensing the shift in the room and Minhyun standing up to leave Dongho immediately knew that Minhyun had read the news. His lanky boyfriend was not one that was quick to anger. If anything, Minhyun was the kindest most patient soul on this planet, preferring to be logical over being irrational. Sure he had his childish moments but those for the most part were bouts of aegyo he displayed only for Dongho's eyes to see, to relish, and enjoy. The Minhyun right now, however, was beyond furious. Afraid of what an enraged Minhyun would do, Dongho lunges forward and encases Minhyun in a tight hug, resting his head on the back of his taller boyfriend's shoulder.

"Babe let me go. I'm just going out for a bit, I won't be long I promise."

"You don't need to lie to me, I know you saw the news," Dongho whispers, rubbing circles on Minhyun's chest trying to calm his boyfriend's blazing heartbeat. 

Minhyun melts a little into Dongho's warm touch, but the fire in his belly would not subside easily. "If you know what this is about then you'll let me go."

"And risk seeing Seoul burn to the ground? No can do sir. You're not going anywhere."

"DONGHO YAH!" Minhyun yells out in frustration as he turns around to meet the eyes of his beloved. "I can't just sit here and accept that he did those things to you. Cutting you from the final line up is one thing. Trying to exploit you for drama, and frame you as being an accomplice is a completely different matter. He was using you Dongho ya!"

"I know... I know... it's okay... it's been so long... it's fine really," Dongho tried to conceal the bitterness in his heart, but the truth is this was a truth he's been hiding for a while now. When that Ahn PD first revealed that one of the trainees in Season 2 had requested to be removed from the line-up, he had a sick suspicion that he was the "trainee" in question and his words were being twisted. The recent revelations also brought up sickly unpleasant memories of collapsing in the middle of Seoul from the stress, and feeling about as close to death as one could feel having to compete with Jonghyun, Minki... and most painfully his love Minhyunnie. 

Dongho's attempts to conceal his emotions were in vain with Minhyun. Of course not. That fox was so perceptive especially when it came to Dongho, so even the slightest voice crack would be picked up by him. Cupping Dongho's cheeks in his hands, Minhyun says resolutely, "It is not okay. You didn't deserve that. You don't deserve this. You were too good for the show, for the man. It's okay to say that you're hurt babe, I'm here for you." With that the taller bring his lips together with Dongho's and the couple shares a soft loving kiss. 

Dongho melts into Minhyun's hands, feeling an overwhelming sense of warmth and comfort. He chokes, "*choke* It's just I guess... the show was hard for all of us. But I knew I had to keep going, no matter what they did to me. I had to keep going. I had to save NU'EST."

Minhyun nods in understanding, placing another kiss on Dongho's trembling eyelid. "Do you want me to burn that bitch up into ash?" Minhyun asks half jokingly. (NOTE: HALF JOKINGLY).

Dongho chuckles at that ridiculous suggestion, while knowing full well that Hwang Minhyun was capable of said threat. "No, I just want you to cuddle with me. The courts and the company will deal with him. Right now, I just want to feel you in my arms."

".,. fine," Minhyun relents in disappointment, he really wanted to personally dissect Ahn Joon Young into a million pieces and feed it to the most savage beasts he could find in Korea but if his man wanted to cuddle, he has no choice but to comply.

"Yea?" Dongho confirms, tracing his hands down to interlace his fingers with Minhyun's. 

"Mmm," Minhyun nods in agreement.

"Okay, c'me here." Dongho chuckles, as he leads Minhyun back to the couch, and guides the lanky man to sit between his knees which he brought up onto the couch. He pushes Minhyun against his chest and snuggles into his large body pillow of a boyfriend. breathing in his favorite Jo Malone scent. The couple stay like this, half lain on the leather couch pushed to the corner of the studio, in silence just feeling each other's presence.

Dongho is the first one to break the silence as he plants a soft kiss on the back of Minhyun's neck. He sighs quietly, "Thank you for getting mad for me Minhyun-ah. I love you so much."

Minhyun feels his insides twist hard in affection. Taking Dongho's hand he wraps it up in his own, and places them on his firm stomach, almost as if he were pregnant (which they both knew was impossible despite their rendezvouses). The anger in his belly slowly quells and he replies as softly, "I will fight the biggest monsters and the evilest of beasts for you."

"Haha, you're my knight in shining armor then," Dongho chuckles. 

"No, I'm your prince," Minhyun challenges playfully. 

"No, babe," Dongho kisses Minhyun's temple. "You're my Emperor. And for his royal highness, I will dedicate my life and soul." 

Minhyun picks up Dongho's hand and places small kisses on each of his calloused knuckles, "I graciously accept my beloved tiger. I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I hope this made sense, and for everyone reeling from what is happening with the scandal I hope this provided some imagined comfort. 
> 
> As always feel free to leave any comments, suggestions, feedback, or requests!


End file.
